User talk:LightningGeist
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/afc183fb-2153-4025-8454-c324b39e192c/scale-to-width-down/50 Greetings visitors! Welcome to my Talk page. Here is where I read my messages, so feel free to browse. Archive #1 ~ Archive #2 Rollback Made you rollback. Thanks Lightning :) 04:02, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Now I made you admin so you can make the policies too hahahaha. i'm lazy. just kidding ill probably work on it eventually but just in case you want to go ahead and start on them... 04:12, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Ehhhh first time someone has wanted me to take back adminship but ok lol wish granted 04:21, June 5, 2018 (UTC) hahahaha oh please no one here is qualified to be responsible for anything, not even a wiki 04:30, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Yes, yes and yes! Goes Perfect with the wiki's link lol 18:15, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Category Hey! I never met you in FT wiki, but nice to meet you. :) I actually thought the same as you with the category (miscellaneous) as "real-world articles" sounds more like an event that happened in real life and used in the manga. But Reli explained that it is like articles pertaining to the real world. So like how Rave and Hiro are real and not characters or events in the series. And the "real-world articles" category could be used on a wider scale such as for the reason I thought instead of pilling it up as miscellaneous. But yuh, nice to meet you :D. 00:05, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Oh! Well nice to re-meet you lmaoooo. But yuh, I saw what you did with the categories. And most of the issues you are probably having has to do with coding. And for that we'd have to edit the wiki's .css or something like that. And that we leave up to Reli and Rai cuz I have no idea what half of those codes mean ;D 20:26, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Haha yea, it's awesome that you are putting in all this work before the series starts, makes things easier for when it comes out. :D And yea, the council and all of that stuff was from the FT series itself. Right now the community will start growing so who knows if we'll even need those pages for a while. The only thing you should be careful to copy-paste from FT is the Magic and all of that stuff. It is a new type of fantasy but we don't know if it will be called Magic or if there will be any sort element added to the series of that kind. As well as the links from FT (like characters and fights and stuff). But other than that, you're doing amazing! 01:49, June 8, 2018 (UTC) News Bulletin Yes! That sounds great so that people can keep up with the discussions we are going to be having and they can keep up to date with what's happening 03:53, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Lightning! I hid all those logos for now until we get an offical logo for the series. I'm going to add the bulletin and the polices to the wiki navigation but im gonna hold on the featured article/image/quote until we actually start to use it 13:44, June 6, 2018 (UTC) New Page Hi, I was wondering, what do I do if wanna create a new page for a wiki? Alright, I made my own info box, since I didnt found one for characters. Thank you for understanding me. Infobox Could you explain to me how to make the Infobox on the side of the articles when I'm making one for a character? I can't exactly figure out how to do it. Also, can you tell me how my images are violating the policies? I can't seem to figure out what I'm doing that's violating them. Walrsu (talk) 05:28, June 28, 2018 (UTC) I've read the policies, I just don't get what I'm doing that's against them. For the infoboxes, I'm mainly asking because you keep adding them and I want to figure out how to do it right away without needing you to edit the articles :p Walrsu (talk) 05:38, June 28, 2018 (UTC) I can't for the life of me figure out these infoboxes... do i just need to put Infobox and it should appear? Because every time I try that I get a header instead, and whenever I try to do "Insert..." > "Infobox" it asks me to do the templates, which the one I want to use (and it looks like you use, when I view the articles you've fixed in editing mode) doesn't even work (Character (Other)). Walrsu (talk) 05:57, June 28, 2018 (UTC) I'm on my computer. Whenever I try to just copy/paste it, it stops me from editing or deleting it in the article I'm pasting it in and I have to undo the paste Walrsu (talk) 06:08, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Blocked Handled it. Lemme know if you need any other help. Also, do you have snapchat? If you do, you can reach me faster when there are issues. 13:05,6/30/2018 Kk. But you should download it. Even if you only use it to contact us, lol. Its a great app. XD 13:28,6/30/2018 Don't believe his lies, Jakuwhore only looks at his snapchat once a week.-- Mother Sorry about the summary. I know it’s not official yet. However, Mother is the best to go by now. OishiLover75 (talk), 01:58, July 10, 2018, UTC Edits Hey, sorry for my absence. I just want you to know that late tonight (for me, in Japan time) I'm going to be getting all the pages up to date with information, adding kanji from the raw, and creating any pages that need creating. Basically, getting the wiki all up-to-date since I've finally got some time off and can start editing like I used to again. Just want you to know that you won't be going at it alone anymore. ^___^~ 04:22,7/10/2018 Yeah, for the past year, I've been studying abroad while also taking a full load of classes online back at my home university and its been killing me. :( But, I'm done with my online courses and am winding down on the study abroad trip so I have literally nothing but time. :D Gonna get this wiki to tip top editing shape! 04:34,7/10/2018 :(Update) By late tonight I mean I'll do it all tomorrow. XD Its 3am here and I'm just getting back in. Went out and had a "fuck school" celebration with my Japanese friends. :D On that note, for now, I can handle raws and translations. I speak Japanese at an advanced-intermediate level (JLPT N2) and since I'm currently still in Japan, I have access to the raws, but when I return back to America we will need to find a source for the raws. Hopefully someone will upload them online. >___< 18:51,7/10/2018 Great find with the raws!! I'll download the chapters and keep them for safe storage. And good idea, I'll add the color links now. ;) 09:54,7/11/2018 KK. I'll hit up Reli via snapchat and let him know. ^__^ 10:23,7/11/2018 Wouldn't allow me to rename it either because of the spam filter, but I reported it, XD. And no problem, I'll add them. :D 11:01,7/11/2018 Adventure License Adventure license ID field in infobox? SuperHotLynx (talk) 04:31, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Mother Mother Goddess Sorry my mistake Hewhoknows12 (talk) 23:52, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Infobox Is it just my computer, or do the infoboxes look weird? 10:48,7/11/2018 Yeah, I figured. Somethings fucking with the infoboxes. I gotta do some investigating. 10:55,7/11/2018 Affiliating Wikis Hey, I am would like to affiliate both the GeGeGe no Kitarō wiki and the Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches wiki, both of which I'm an admin on. 09:42, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Done! Uploaded the word mark on both wikis. 13:55, July 12, 2018 (UTC) The Affiliations are now on the main page on the Yamada-kun wiki, here is the wordmark if for that wiki by the way https://nananinnomajo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png. 00:22, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ravemaster wiki Yes, ofc you can! :D 00:53, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Crunchryoll Do you have access to the crunchyroll chapters of Edens Zero? 12:41,7/25/2018 That's understandable, lol. It isn't exactly the most original work in the world. XD XD And yeah, I am! I just gotta finish up the last of my chapter 1 editions here before I post it. :D 12:56,7/25/2018 Wiki Affiliation Hi Lightning, I've done my part and added Fairy Tail and Edens Zero as affiliates, you can check it out on the main page. I'll have to clean up the affiliation template as it looks a bit messy, but it'll suffice for now. Thanks! Boofhead185 (talk) 14:25, September 13, 2018 (UTC)